


Scratches

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall fucks Harry the day before they shoot the "Kiss You" video and he shows up to work with scratches all down his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

“Niall… Please. I need you. Now.”, Harry moaned out as he grinded down against Niall, rubbing their clothed erections against each other. Niall gasped and gripped Harry’s hips, bucking his hips up against Harry’s.

Niall moaned loudly when Harry reached down and rubbed him through his jeans and growled, “Bedroom. Now.” Harry quickly got up ran to the room, stripping along the way.

Niall got up and took his time getting there, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Niall got to the room and stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight in front of him.

Harry was on his back, laying on the bed, naked already. He had his hands behind his head and his knees bent, feet flat on the bed and legs spread.

He had his bottom lip between his teeth and he looked at Niall in the doorway, eyes darkened with lust. Niall finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it somewhere on the ground.

He walked over to Harry and smirked, “You’re such a cockslut, aren’t you?” Harry moaned at the dirty talk, that was always one of his turn ons.

Niall stood at the bottom of the bed, looking at Harry’s tight, exposed hole. Niall crawled onto the bed slowly and grabbed Harry’s legs, hooking them over his shoulders and leaning down, breathing hot air over Harry’s hole.

Niall could feel Harry dig the heels of his feet into his lower back but he didn’t mind. Niall leaned forward and licked over Harry’s hole, gripping Harry’s hips to keep him in place as Harry gasped and bucked his hips a bit.

Harry gripped the pillow behind him and moaned as Niall licked all around his hole. Niall pushed his tongue inside of Harry a couple times before sitting up, placing Harry’s legs back on the bed.

Harry looked up at Niall, breathing heavily with hooded eyes. His cock, rock hard and leaning against his stomach, leaking pre-cum.

Niall doesn’t think he’s ever seen Harry more beautiful than the way he was right now. Niall leaned down and trailed kissed up Harry’s thighs, his own erection very painful in the confinements of his jeans but he was focused on pleasuring Harry right now.

He trailed kisses up Harry’s cock, kissing along the vein there. Harry gasped and gripped the pillow behind him so hard that his knuckles were white.

Niall gripped Harry’s dick in his hands and licked the head of it, getting all the pre-cum that was there and swallowing it. Harry started to pant as he watched Niall, biting his lip.

Niall looked up at him through his eyelashes, “You want me to suck you, Harry? Hmm? You want me to put your big cock in my wet little mouth?” Harry’s breath hitched and he moaned, “Yes. Oh god, yes. Please, Niall!”

Niall smirked and placed his mouth around the head of Harry’s cock, sucking on it, slowly taking more of Harry into his mouth, teasing him. Harry groaned and moved his hands from behind his head to Niall’s hair and pushed him down so that he was fully in Niall’s mouth.

Niall choked a bit at the sudden intrusion, gagging a bit. He forced his throat to relax and take Harry, wanting nothing more than to please him.

He hallowed his cheeks and sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down at a slow pace, gradually getting faster. Harry moaned loudly, threading his fingers into Niall’s hair, tugging a bit, causing Niall to moan around his cock.

Harry gasped at the vibrations that went through his from Niall’s moan. Niall started bobbing his head faster and faster, sucking harder, loving all the sounds he got from Harry, turning him on even more.

Harry felt himself getting close to his climax, his moans getting more high pitched. Niall knew what that meant and pulled off with a ‘pop’, ignoring Harry’s whines of protest.

He stood up, feeling Harry’s eyes watching him as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the fly down. He pulled his jeans down his legs slowly and threw them off to the side, leaving him in his tight, black boxer breifs.

Harry bit his lip and moaned at the sight of Niall’s erection straining against his breifs. Niall slowly pulled his breifs down his legs and stepped out of them, grasping the bottom of his cock, squeezing, to keep his own orgasm at bay.

Niall could come just from hearing Harry moan and that’s why Niall never last long around Harry, although it doesn’t matter cause Harry never last long either with Niall pounding into him. Niall looked down at Harry, “Knees bent, spread your legs.”

Harry did as he was told, spreading his legs and grabbing them behind the knees and pulling them back, exposing his hole to the cold air, moaning a bit. Niall reached under the bed and grabbed the lube and a condom, laying them down on the bed next to Harry and then kneeling down in between Harry’s legs.

He grabbed the lube and opened it, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers and then closing it, sending it down on the bed again. He rubbed his fingers together, making sure they were coated in the liquid.

He grabbed Harry’s legs and hooked them over his shoulders. He placed his left hand on the outside of Harry’s thigh, kissing the side of his knee as he slowly pushed his middle finger into Harry’s hole, feeling Harry tense up.

He slowly pulled pushed his finger in and out of Harry, letting Harry get used to the feeling. Sure, they’ve done this before but Niall was always careful with preparing Harry.

He didn’t want to hurt him. Harry moaned and gripped Niall’s biceps as he felt Niall push another finger in, making them form a V inside him, stretching him a bit.

Harry loved how gentle Niall was with this. It only made Harry love Niall more.

Niall slowly pushed a third finger in, curling them, trying to find that one spot inside of Harry. He knew he found it when Harry’s hips bucked up and he moaned, rocking himself back onto Niall’s fingers.

Niall knew he was ready so he withdrew his fingers, wiping the access lube on the bed. Niall grabbed the condom and was about to tear the packet open until Harry grabbed his hand.

Niall looked at him, wondering what was wrong. Harry smiled shyly, “I.. I don’t want you to use the condom. I want to feel you, Niall… All of you.”

Niall smiled, feeling his heart ache with how much he loved this boy. He leaned down and kissed him softly, “Okay, baby. No condom.”

He put the condom back on the bed and then grabbed the lube again. He squirted some onto his hand and then closed it, setting it back on the bed.

He rubbed the lube onto his dick, making sure it was covered enough. Niall placed his hands on Harry’s hips, looking into his eyes.

Harry wrapped his legs around Niall’s waist, pulling him closer, staring right back at him. Niall smiled and moved his hips around, positioning himself at Harry’s entrance.

They’ve done this so many times that he didn’t have to line himself up anymore, he knew exactly where what to do. Niall slowly pushed in, inch by inch, filling Harry up until he was fully seated inside him.

Harry closed his eyes at the feeling, moving his hands to Niall’s hair and threading his fingers in it, letting out a shaky breath, “Move.” Niall slowly pulled out until only the tip was in Harry and then slammed back in, making Harry’s eyes fly open as he looked up at Niall in surprise, moaning slightly.

Niall smirked and tightened his grip on Harry’s hips, thrusting into him at a slow and hard pace. Harry moaned and let out a soft “Aah” every time Niall thrust into him.

Niall moved Harry’s legs so they were hooked over his shoulders and then gripped his hips again and slammed into him, thrusting faster and harder. Niall leaned down to suck on Harry’s neck, practically folding Harry in half.

Harry let out a high pitched moan as the new angle let Niall hit his prostate dead on and moved his hands down to Niall’s back and dug his fingernails in, needing something to hold onto. Niall sped his thrust up as he felt Harry scratched at his back.

He could feel the slight pain from where his fingernails broke the skin a bit but he didn’t care. Harry could feel the familiar coil in his stomach as he gripped onto Niall, rocking his hips back against him, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Niall knew Harry was close so he sat up a bit, and thrust harder and faster, going a bit deeper than before, making sure to hit Harry’s prostate every time as he gripped Harry’s dick and stroked it in time with his thrust. “Niall!”, Harry screamed out as he came all over his chest and Niall’s hand, shaking from the force of his orgasm.

From the way Harry looked when he came, his eyes closed in pleasure and his mouth open in a silent scream, and from the way he tightened around Niall, Niall didn’t last much longer. He thrust three more times before he came deep inside of Harry, moaning his name over and over and he rode out both their orgasms.

Niall pulled out of Harry and collapsed onto his stomach on his side of the bed. They were both breathing heavy and covered in sweat.

Harry was also covered in cum but he didn’t care one bit. He was too tired out to move right now.

Harry turned onto his side to see Niall and gasped, “Oh my God.. I’m so sorry, Niall.” Niall turned his head to see Harry and reached between them, lacing their fingers together, “For what, love?”

Harry bit his lip and looked up into Niall’s eyes, “You have scratch marks all along your back and some of them are bleeding in some spots.” Niall blinked for a second before laughing, making Harry frown, “Niall! It’s not funny! We have the shoot the Kiss You video tomorrow! Shirtless! Everyone’s gonna see!”

Niall smiled and leaned up, kissing Harry softly, “So? Let them. It just means that you got fucked good and hard that you needed something to hold onto.” Harry licked his lips and then bit his bottom lip, “I love you.”

Niall got up and straddled Harry’s waist, already feeling Harry getting hard again, “And I love you.” Harry connected their lips again, and gripped Niall’s dick, going for round 2.

The next day at the video shoot, the guys all made fun of Niall’s back, making both Niall and Harry blush but neither of them really minded. They just smiled at each other, knowing that having each other was all that mattered.


End file.
